


In Children's Hands

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: In which Obi-Wan is better with children than he wishes to be.





	

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Padawan?"

Obi-Wan gives him a look of pure misery. Then a truly tiny child tugs at his hand and Obi-Wan puts on a smile and bends to listen to what the child is saying.

Qui-Gon watches the spectacle for a few more minutes before he says, "Padawan, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have to go."

***

Later, Obi-Wan puts down his cutlery and looks at Qui-Gon over dinner. "Thank you for the rescue, Master."

Qui-Gon smiles serenely. "Perhaps you should visit the crèche when we return to the temple."

"Master, no!"


End file.
